Swan Queen
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: Ember Turner had only one aspiration and that was to win the International Ballet Competition. But her world is flipped upside when the Royal Family is assassinated and she's next in line.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Concentrate!"

The instructor's voice was loud, firm, echoing in the large room. Ember sweated but kept a neutral face, eyes aimed to the far wall. Arms poised straight, her knees bent and still. The girls follow suit after her, waiting as Ms. Houston checked their postures.

"Ms. Turner, relax your shoulders. Ms. Ross, more on your toes. Ms. Newton lift up your chin. Now honestly, girls where is your head?"

The answer was rhetorical and Ember knew this yet she had to bite her tongue from blurting out of her problems. Ms. Houston didn't care about the piling bills, or her nearly empty pockets or her sleepless nights. She cared about championships, perfection, and Arabesques and other positions are done right. The other girls were probably worried about dates and clothes and other trivial things that Ember wish she could worry about.

Ms. Houston shook her head and clapped her hands together. "That is enough for one day, I will not be wasting my time with girls that cannot be in the present. I will see you tomorrow. Dismiss."

The word dispelled the mood and atmosphere of the room. A wave of tiredness came over Ember as she released herself from the ballerina persona. She panted as she allowed the exhaustion wash over her.

She and the other girls quickly dispersed, saying nothing to the other as they grabbed their bags and head out the door. Only when they left the building did they turn to the other.

"God that was more intense than usual," Camille Newton said. "You think that there's going to be somebody watching in on one of our practices?"

"Maybe it's going to be a Scout," Rosalie Ross said, excitedly. "They're coming more frequently since Michelle Yang got the part of Gerda for _Snow Queen_."

Ember's smile began strained as she recalled how close she was to getting that role but she made the foolish mistake of showing Michelle, how she was going to get it. She remembered how furious and betrayed she was when she saw Michelle do the performance that she was going to do. She had no choice but to leave auditions and head home. Ember had never been good at impromptu performances and Michelle knew this.

After all, they had been friends.

"Could be," Ember said. "Or cuts have to be made again."

Despite Michelle's stolen success, it wasn't enough to put their company on the map. They were still competing against Solixir and Extravaganza, two very successful ballet companies that supplied most of the ballerinas in St. George. And while Radiance had legendary and famous instructors that used to be one of the best ballerinas of the world, the company was relatively new and people usually went for the companies that have been around for years. Which meant Radiance didn't make a lot of money and it entirely depended on how good the ballerinas and instructors were and how many championships they could win. They were small in numbers but that didn't take away their talent and dedication.

"God, that really has become our lives, hasn't it?" Camille sighed. "It's amazing that we've made it this far."

"Girls, I do not want to think about that right now," Rosalie cut in. "I don't know about you two but I'm starving. I skipped breakfast because there was no way I would've caught the train if I did."

"If you promise we can go to the bakery," Camille said. "God, I miss those pandesals. I try to buy them like once a month so I can always appreciate it."

"Uh, I was actually thinking about real food. You know like maybe a buffet or restaurant or something."

"Hmph. Bakery foods are real foods. Where do you want to go, Em?"

The two girls stared at her and she knew that unfortunately, she was the tiebreaker. She shrugged knowing that she couldn't afford the bakery or a buffet or a fancy restaurant and gave the two a sheepish smile.

"How about Donnie's?"

The girls groaned.

"Of course."

"It's always Donnie's."

"Well, if you two don't want to go. I'll just go by myself." Ember said, shrugging nonchalantly. "And have a double cheese bacon burger with salty fries and drink that ice, _cold _sweet tea. Then for dessert have the salt caramel ice cream with a side of apple pie."

She turned away from them and began walking in the general direction of the shop. She clutched on the strap of her bag, a smirk on her face as she began counting down in her head. _Three. . .two. . . _

"Oh fuck sakes, Turner," Camille growled. "Get in my car. One day that won't work on us, and then we'll _have _to go to a new place."

"Until then, I think I'll get a chicken plate and macaroni and oh definitely those fries," Rosalie said. "Also apple pie is always good."

Ember chuckled as she turned around and the three girls headed to Camille's car.

* * *

"_God, _I just love the way the cheese just melts into my mouth. So, so, _sooooo _good." Camille moaned as she dug into her lasagna.

"She always acting as if she's having an orgasm over there," Rosalie snickered, causing Ember to laugh.

"Shut the fuck up, Ross. I can't help that this was godsent."

"You moan like a whore for God?"

Ember erupted into giggles as Camille glared and gave Rosalie the middle finger.

The trio sat in the corner of the old diner. Away from the corner and locked up into their own little world. Away from their lives and ballet. A true chance to relax and be them.

For this visit, Ember had one side of the booth to herself as Camille and Rosalie shared the other. She sat in the seat with her legs folded over the other and rested her elbows on the table, hair falling out of her bun but she was too hungry to care. She dragged her fries into the puddle of ketchup that she created before munching on them.

"This has so many calories, my mom will kill me, so please don't tell," Rosalie said. "She'll have me run and exercise it off. Did I tell you two that she's put me into Cardio?"

Ember caught eyes with Camille and the other girl averted her eyes as Rosalie ate her food oblivious. The two had always felt it odd, at the underlying fear that Rosalie had of her mother. How even 26 years old, her mother had a say so in how she could live her life. It had always concerned the two but neither was brave enough to really ask, to really know. Instead, they fell into an awkward silence, Rosalie not realizing her words til it was too late.

'It's not bad, you guys," Rosalie started. "Got to keep this shape up somehow."

"Yeah, that's hard as hell. Not going to lie," Camille said. "But at least you have a fat ass."

"I'm glad you notice lesbo." Rosalie poked the side of Camille's face.

The other girl's eyes widen and she swatted the hand away. A flush creeping up her neck as she went back to her food. Rosalie snickered as she went back to her own food, Ember watching with raised eyebrows.

Well, that was certainly new.

She didn't press for details or tease Cam with Rose, as the girl looked legitimately embarrassed.

Instead, she picked up her burger and bit into it. The three girls slunk into silence, enjoying their food leaving them to their own thoughts.

Ember discreetly checked the clock to see what time it was, and though it happened all the time, her eyes widen when she realized that, once again, she had to be at work in the next fifteen minutes. She jumped from her seat, scaring her friends in the process as she opened her bag and proceed to pull out her work clothes as she ran to the bathrooms.

"Oh for fuck sakes!" Camille cursed, as Ember disappeared around the corner. "Ems! Get better at time management!"

The last thing that she heard was Rosalie asking for To-Go boxes. She slipped out of her ballerina outfit and threw on her tank and button-up shirt before proceeding to slide on her pants as well. As she fell on the toilet, she lifted her foot up to take the wrappings off. She pulled out her socks and pulled them over her feet. She reached for her shoes and sloppily tied them before zipping up her pants and buttoning up her shirt. She stuffed all her clothes into a bag and released her from the bun, tossing her hair tie into the bag.

She ran out of the bathroom with Rosalie right at her heel and Camille already pulling up with the car. They bare had time to open the door, jump in, and close the door before Camille was driving out of the parking lot and taking a left, sharp turn.

"Taking you to work shouldn't be a damn action movie," Camille snapped, shooting Ember a glare.

Ember smiled sheepishly as she buckled up her seat belt and reached down to tie her shoes.

"Give me your keys," Camille sighed. "I'll take Rose home and then, leave your food in the refrigerator. Please don't let them sucker you into staying overtime. You heard what Ms. Houston said, she wants us bright-eyed and ready for practice tomorrow. Whatever happening is big and she's counting on us."

Ember nodded, hoping that she kept the fear off of her face. She really, _really _hoped that it wasn't another cut. She was so close to be eligible for the International Ballet Competition that she could almost taste it. Getting that Swan Queen role would've pushed her closer to her dreams but she had to settle with the old fashion way.

Even with needing the money for the job that paid relatively well, she would give it up in a heartbeat if she had to choose between that or the competition. She scratched her hair, relief that it was released from its prison.

"Actually, can I stay with you, Cammy?" Rosalie asked, leaning towards the front. "My mom won't be home another three hours and I'd be bored at my mind."

A blush crept up Camille's neck and she flashed an irritable look in the rearview.

"Number 1, put your seatbelt on. Number two, don't call me Cammy. I told you I hate that nickname. . . and I guess. Fine but I have no idea what the hell you want to do."

Rosalie beamed and leaned back, fastening her belt and they drove in silence.

"What's the occasion this time?" Rosalie asked.

"Hm, I think a charity so rich people can feel useful about themselves for five hours."

"Oh, hm. What does Michael have you doing?"

"Serving, most likely." Ember sighed. "Which isn't bad just boring."

"Ember, you've been working with this catering company for a few months," Camille said, glancing her way. "You see haven't made any working buddies?"

"They're snooty as the customers that we have to deal with. I'm merely here for money only."

"How are you snooty serving people? I think you're just bullshiting us and haven't made an effort to try."

"Well, sorry mom, that nobody wants to talk to me during work."

"It's 'cause you're melodramatic." Rosalie piped in.

"I am not!"

"_I'd never fit in me. I'm just a ballerina with a sucky job. Oh my god, I'm such a lonely person. People hate me before I can even say hello. Please, my life is so bad._" Camille said, with a high pitch voice.

"I don't say that and I don't sound like that!"

"_I don't sound like that_."

Rosalie snickered in the back as Ember leaned into her seat and pouted. The rest of the ride was relatively silent, with the radio filling up the silence. With Camille driving over the limit, to ensure that Ember wouldn't be late, late, Rosalie and Ember kept the silence so that Camille could concentrate.

Camille made it to the destination with screeching breaks and a sharp turn and stop, that left Ember's heart in her throat. She turned to glare at Cam, who looked completely unbothered.

"Go on now, don't want to be more than five minutes late."

Ember left her bag and keys with her friends and brought her cell phone with her. As Rosalie got in the front, Camille yelled "Now go make some friends, sweetie!" before driving off as soon as the redheaded girl closed the door.

Ember mocked her friend under her breath as she walked to the rented outbuilding. The room was already, a few touches here and there that needed to be done but overall ready for the night. People worked under the guidance of Kyle and Jessica Miller. She tried to sneak by them and make it into the kitchens but without turning her way, Kyle called for her.

"Ems, dear, please come here," Jessica said.

Ember mentally groaned and walked over to the couple. The tall woman turned to Ember with a raised eyebrow.

"I just wanted to say that without this job, you can't afford your ballet practices." She said. "Carry on, Turners and don't be late again. Last warning."

Ember's face turned red and she looked down at her feet as she rushed to the kitchen. She blinked the prickled of tears and took a deep breath. It was just five hours, she could do this. And it had been her fault this time as Camille put it. She shouldn't be pushing her luck with the couple seeing as they had been generous when others have not. Competitions always cut into work and if she didn't remind them of that, they left her relatively alone.

"It's _Giselle! _Late again, I see."

Ember groaned as she looked up and narrowed her eyes at the cook: Max Collins. For the months that she had worked with this company, he always tried to talk to her, to befriended her but she never been interested. She tried to ignore him and work but sometimes, the need to be sociable came out every once and awhile.

"Shut it, Collins. I'm just ready for the night to be over." Ember said.

"I don't even know why you bother with that girl," A co-worker said. "Ember is all work and no play."

"How can she with the Millers on her ass?" Max countered. "Keep your head in your business, Clarence."

Ember rolled her eyes as the boys bickered and she went to find the head of kitchen staff. Marceline Gregs issued everyone their assignments, and when she made eye-contact with Ember, she shook her head with a smile.

"Well if it isn't the late woman of the hour, just in time to get your assignment," Marceline said. "You're a waitress again, passing on the champagne. If you had came earlier, you would have had been passing out the food."

"Well, at least I got an assignment at all, yeah?" Ember said.

Marceline chuckled. "Yes, that is, indeed, a bonus."

Ember went to the side and started to chat with the other waitresses until the Millers came in and got the attention of the workers. The chatter slowly died out as they stared at their employers. Unless the customer was very rich and famous, the Millers rarely came in to talk to them. Seeing them bringing everyone together caused Ember to stand taller and prepare for the name of the celebrity or socialite.

"Tonight, is going to be a very special and important night for us." Jessica started. "If this night is successful, we will be put on the map for the whole world to call us in. Tonight we are catering for the Royal Family."

At first, it was silent before the group of people erupted into excited whispers. Ember blinked hard not expecting the Royal Family to be who they were hosting. She didn't know how quite how to feel about it before her mother passed away, Gabrielle had expressed a strong dislike for the Family. She didn't _hate _them but the mention of the Crown always caused the woman to frown and be dismissive of their rulers. Ember never understood it but in some way, it influenced her because she wasn't as excited as everybody else.

Still, she knew the importance of letting the Royal Family have a great time and experience meant to the company.

Nothing could and wouldn't go wrong.

* * *

Governor Hunter Mars of St. George was the first to come. He took time to say hello and thank you to each employee, shaking hands and even giving away hugs. Ember rolled her eyes at his efforts, knowing that he was just hoping to get another term from the upcoming elections.

After him, a trickle of celebrities, socialites and politicians came, immediately conversing with each other and with that the party started. And just like that, Ember slipped into waitress mode. Despite being surrounded by famous people, Ember always felt that her job was boring. They treated her as if she wasn't there, grabbing drinks that were presented to them and nodding and smiling as if she was a robot. Camille and Rosalie claimed that it only felt that way because Ember hated her job, even with her protesting the facts.

"You're surrounded by the richest people in the world and you find it boring," Camille said. "That's all on you. Talk, be friendly, and for god sakes, flirt. Find you a Sugar Daddy or something."

The Royal Family didn't arrive until an hour into the party. At that point, Ember wondered if the Millers were misinformed and that this was a party to keep Hunter Mars as Governor. Until there was an abrupt cut of music

"Introducing Your Majesties, King Hugo and Queen Isabella, and Your Highness, Prince Alexandre."

Despite Ember's dislike for the Family, she would admit that they looked very attractive. King Hugo had his graying hair in its swooping style, his suit, a light blue that came off as lavender with a matching tie. Queen Isabella with her piercing hazel eyes and sparkling choker, earrings, and bracelets completed the look with the green dress. And right behind them, the young man that all the girls of Illea swoon for, Prince Alexandre, had his usually unruly hair slicked back as he wore a black suit.

They parted the crowd as they made their way to the front of the room. While King Hugo and Prince Alexandre waved at the people, Queen Isabella kept an air of aloofness, looking down at those around her.

When they turned to address the crowd, it was nor King Hugo or Queen Isabella that spoke up but instead the future King of Illea. He looked at each, individual person with the biggest grin on his face, that even Ember returned.

"Thank you all for coming!" He started, with a nod of his head. "I wanted to start off by saying that this wouldn't have been possible without the help of the Cavalry Company that helped set up this place. I want to personally thank Mrs. and Mr. Miller from taking this on and adding on to your favorite parties."

There was a mutter of agreement, and the Millers were beaming at the compliment.

"With that being said, I would like to inform you of why I've decided to have this event."

The mutter of agreement turned into a murmur of speculation, Ember shifted, curious herself to what this was all about.

"As you all know, a month from now I will be 20 and on the eve of my birthday, I will be officially announcing my Selection."

Excitement took over the crowd and Ember couldn't help what a weird place to announce this. Surely, Prince Alexandre could have thrown this party back in Angeles and announce it. What was so special about St. George and Cavalry Company?

"What that being said and that in mind, let's celebrate the Selection that will be happening in a month!"

The crowd cheered and Ember snorted. Is this what rich people do? Celebrate every little occasion with booze and parties? He clapped his hands together and that caused the music to start playing and people getting back to their dancing and conversations.

Ember walked around, offering champagne when needed, moving around the crowd and counting down the hours. As she looked around the room, she caught the eyes of Prince Alexandre, and she felt her heart jump at holding contact with his brown eyes.

Had he been watching her? Why would he be? She was just another waitress that was supposed to be invisible to the people with money. And yet, here it was, the Prince of Illea standing her down and holding her into her place.

"EMBER!"

The brunette blinked hard and looked away from the prince, turning to her employer who looked annoyed.

"What are you doing, standing around with an empty plate?" Jessica hissed, grabbing her arm. "Get back into the kitchens and get another plate of glasses. This is a very important night and we can't have you fucking this up because you can't keep your eyes away from the prince."

Ember opened her mouth to protest, to say that it was Prince Alexandre that was staring _her _down before she promptly closed it and nod. That was crazy, why would he possibly be staring her down?

She dunked her head and hurried back to the kitchens, where the cooks cooked and the waiters and waitress exchanged empty plates for full ones. Ember handed her plate to cleaner before she rushed to find Marceline. She needed a breather after that odd moment with the prince, something to take her mind off of things. Instead, she ran into Max, who looked down at her with a smile.

"Hey, where you're going? We still got like an hour or two before we can leave."

Ember scowled. "Not right now, Max, I need to see Marceline."

"She's busy, you know, assigning places isn't all that she does," Max said. "Last time I saw her, she was cussing out Clarence for forgetting the cake. Hopefully, she makes it back in time before the Prince ask for it. Isn't that wild though? The prince coming here of all places?"

"Yeah," Ember muttered, taking a step back. "Yeah, well. Since she isn't here, I should probably get back to my job."

She walked briskly back to the table with all the food and drinks, and she grabbed another plate of champagne. She started to head out the door but Max caught her arm, turning her around.

"Is something wrong? I've been told that I'm good at advice."

"No, I'm fine. Could you please let me go."

"Are you su-"

"I said I was fine," Ember said firmly.

She turned around. . .and ran smack into the Prince.

The glasses of champagne hit Prince Alexandre's shirt before crashing onto the floor, cracking the glass into pieces. The room grew silent as the workers stared in shock at what Ember had done. Faintly, Ember felt Max let go of her arm, his hand slipping down her skin and out of mind. Her mind blanked as she stared in horror at the stained shirt and who it belonged to. The sound in Ember's ears abandoned her as her heart pounded up her throat. Slowly, she looked up at the Prince, who didn't look furious at all but tried to be reassuring.

"Hey, hey, it;'s fine. Just an acci-"

"Alex! You can't keep running away from me-"

The new voice added on to the silence as the workers stared at the Queen, who was taking in the scene before her. Ember made eye contact with Queen Isabella and swallowed thickly, preparing herself for the worse.

At first, the Queen's face expressed nothing. Maybe, perhaps, too in shock at what she was seeing and then when she stared at Ember longer, her face turned pale.

"Mom." Prince Alex said slowly. "It's fine. . .It was an-"

But before he could finish his sentence, Queen Isabella was on her, grabbing her arm harshly and pulling her close.

"You disrespectful child," Queen Isabella hissed. "How dare you spill drinks on your future king! I will have you fired for this, so help me God! The audacity!"

The Queen shook her roughly and her nails digging into the skin of Ember's arms and she cried out, tears filling her eyes as she tried over and over to apologize.

"Mom! Stop! It was an accident. Let go of her!"

He placed himself between them, yanking Ember away from his mother's grip and standing in front of her protectively.

It was almost comical how silent the kitchen was as the party continued on without knowing about the incident that was happening.

"Ember, what is taking- what's going on here? Your Majesty and Your Highness?"

Jessica Miller looked at the trio and then down at the broken glass and back at the trio again. Queen Isabella cleared her throat, and turned very calmly to Jessica.

"Ember was it? I want her fired for messing up my son's shirt." Queen Isabella said. "Do it now, and I'll forget to mention this detail when people want a raving review about your company."

"Mom!"

"Shut up, Alex," Queen Isabella said firmly. "You can't let anyone walk over you, even clumsy little nobodies."

Queen Isabella's hazel eyes held firmly to Ember's.

Ember flinched at the words, and looked down at her feet, waiting for Jessica to fire her.

"I always knew you would be trouble. It fits being late all the time and quiet. I find great joy in firing you, anything to get rid of trash."

"Hey, that wasn't-"

Once again Prince Alexandre was cut off by his mom, and it didn't matter anyway. The damage was done.

Ember swallowed hard and lifted her head, chin quivering and all but she refused to cry. Not in front of Jessica Miller or the Bitchy Queen Isabella.

"Thank you for the opportunity of letting me work here, and I'm sorry for the trouble I caused." Ember spoke slowly, refusing to let her voice crack with emotion. "I do hope that you can recover from the mess that I made. I'll see my way out."

She continued to keep her head high, maintaining eye contact with Jessica before she walked around the Prince to leave. She turned to the Queen, who sucked in a breath as she stared at her.

"Your Majesty, I'm so sorry for what I did to your son. Hopefully, never seeing my face again let's you sleep easier at night."

With that she bowed her head and did a small curtsey before she left the room. She quickly out the back and sat on the stairs of the building. Ember grabbed her phone from her pocket and called Camille.

"What's wrong? Did the event end early?"

"No," Ember mumbled. "I got fired."

"What!?" Camille exclaimed. "How-why? Do I need to show my ass?"

"No," Ember said, quickly. "Just come and get me please. I just want to go home and sleep."

There was a pause on Camille's side before she sighed loudly. "Okay, alright, I'm coming in a few."

"Thank you."

She hung up and felt the pickle of tears rush out and streak her face. She quickly wiped away her tears and looked up at the sky to stop from outright sobbing.

"I'm sorry about my mom."

Ember jumped at the sound of the prince's sniffed and covered her face with her shirt.

"It's fine, she's right. I-I was out of line and-"

"You didn't even see me," Prince Alexandre said. "You were literally just turning around and I was too close to you. This is on me. My ruined shirt and you losing your job. I'm the one that should be sorry and I am."

Ember looked up from her shirt, uncertain. "Yeah?"

He nodded. "What she did was wrong and I've never seen her this way. I should've spoken up despite being shocked by her behavior, and yet. . .I kept silent and now you're fired."

"You can't control the actions of others," Ember said. "Only how you react. And sometimes, we react the wrong way and it becomes too late to fix that reaction. I get it, I do but I'm still jobless at the end of the day."

She chuckled, unamused and looked out in the distance.

"I know, and look, I really am sorry, and I know this isn't much or really anything but here."

Ember looked to her left and stared down at the piece of paper.

"What is this?"

"My number."

Ember looked at the prince in alarm. "Why would I need your number?"

Prince Alexandre blushed. "I don't know, just to have it in case you need anything? Anybody to talk to."

Ember still stared at the prince in shock. "Why, no offense, would I do that? Call you out of all people, Your Highness. You're-I'm, I don't understand."

And before Ember could press for more details, an understanding of what was happening, a pair of headlights shined over them. Prince Alexandre wince and covered his face with his hand.

"If you don't want me to show my ass, Em, then get in the car!" Camille hollered from the car.

Ember blushed and stood up, quickly. The Prince standing with her.

"Please," Prince Alexandre said, a little desperate. "Just take my number and think about it, okay?"

Ember stared at the paper and then the Prince and before she could open her mouth, Camille honked the horn.

"Three!"

Ember jumped, grabbed the paper and started to walk down the stairs and to the car.

"Hey!"

Ember turned to him.

"Think about it!"

Ember nodded, holding the piece of paper tightly in her hand. She didn't know why it was so important for him, for her to have his number, to call him but it was something that she could certainly think about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Royal Family incident happened three weeks ago, and the Prince's number burned in her phone. She thought about their weird conversation, still thinking about it but she couldn't bring herself to call him. But she couldn't bring herself to delete the number either. He had left an impression on her that she couldn't shake, making her waste hours and days, trying to come to a decision.

Camille and Rosalie both wanted her to call the Prince. Perhaps it was something important but how in the world could anything he had to say be important? They didn't even know each other, and she didn't believe in love at first sight. So, it was always the reason that bothered her but never enough to call.

So, she pushed the curiosity into the corner of her mind and focused on her biggest dream: The International Ballet Competition.

Even though she was sad about being fired and humiliated, she went to sleep and woke up accordingly to get ready for Ballet practice.

Camille had stayed with her, sleeping on the couch even after Ember had tried to convince her otherwise.

"I will not get kicked in the face again," Camille huffed, grabbing blankets. "I rather had a kink in my neck, than dirty feet in my face."

"I don't sleep wildly anymore," Ember insisted.

"Hmph, see you in the morning, Turner."

They woke up early in the morning, to get Rosalie before heading over to Radiance. The car was silent, filled with anxious nerves, wondering what awaited them. All speculation that they had yesterday, went out the window and now they just wanted to get the morning over with.

For once, Camilla had driven the speed limit and they made it to the building in a reasonable time. Ember had been too anxious to joke about this, and together the three girls went to their classroom.

Ms. Houston was waiting inside with a man. He was a tall man with greying short hair, the swoop to the back in the middle. He wore a button white shirt with a black jacket and black pants completed with polished black shoes. His cuff-lets were folded and creased, a gold watch on his left wrist.

When the girls entered, Ms. Houston and the man's conversation came to an abrupt stop as they turned to look at them. Ember got a better look at the man's face, he had laughing wrinkles around his mouth and brown eyes. He had a shadow of a beard and a permanent smirk on his face. His eyes swept over each girl, lingering on Ember before turning back to Ms. Houston.

"So, these are the girls that you talk so highly about?" He asked.

"Yes, they are." Ms. Houston said, with a slight smile. "Rosalie Ross, Camille Newton, and Ember Turner."

She pointed out each girl and again the man's eyes swept over them. He nodded and took a step back.

"Well, I would like to see a performance, if it wouldn't be too much to ask."

"Of course not, girls?"

The three exchanged looks before setting their bags to the side and getting into formation. The moment, Ms. Houston started the count and the switch from girls to ballerina began. They didn't know who the man was or how important he was, so they gave it their all. Becoming one with the imaginary music as she executed every position as naturally as walking.

And when they had performed as phenomenal as Ms. Houston liked, she stopped them and let them rest as she walked over to the man and they began to whisper.

"God, she worked us harder than usual," Camille whispered, panting.

"Must be the important man," Rosalie answered.

Ember remained silent, her eyes on the two as she drank her water. Any other time she would not question the presence of a potential scout but last night still linger in her mind. How desperate the prince was for her to call, and how the paper laid on her table awaiting her. It just seemed to be a coincidence for this man to appear to watch them perform.

She doubted that he was a scout at all.

Still, she did not speak these accusations for fear of being wrong and instead sat as she listened to her friends talk.

When Ms. Houston and the man came back, their teacher was beaming and the man gave a genuine smile.

"Mr. Dennis will be donating generously for what he's seen. He will be here for the rest of the day, to survey the other classes."

"Yes, if they were even the slightest of greatness that I just witnessed," Mr. Dennis started. "Donations and recognition should be coming your way."

While Camille and Rosalie were verbally thankful, Ember hummed her thanks and looked at the man closer. She couldn't place why he looked familiar or where she would see his face but she tucked it away when it came to bother her too badly.

Mr. Dennis walked towards the girls, shaking each hand and lingering on Ember.

Once again, a sense of deja vu fell off Ember but she couldn't place why.

"Thank you for your generous donation," Ember said, with a slight bow of her head. "It's greatly appreciated."

"I'm happy to help, now if you don't excuse me, ladies, there are other classes I must attend to."

They watched him leave before turning to Ms. Houston.

"Is that why you wanted us here bright and early?" Ember asked. "For a donator?"

"No, actually he was a pleasant surprise," Ms. Houston said, "I've asked you three to come here early, to prepare you for a very important competition that would make you want to step closer for eligibility for this year's International Ballet Competition."

Ember perked at this, the man and the prince forgot from her mind. Her dream was closer than she realized, and her heart pounds with anticipation.

"It's the Northwest Ballet Competition. Each company can send off two ballerinas for this competition. As you know, there are only 10 advanced ballerinas, including the three of you. Eliminations will be narrowing down to the selected two. We will train for a week before the elimination. Do know, that as always, I will not be going easy on you three. I know how deeply you three want to compete for this intentional competition, and if I can get two of you in, I've done my job well."

Ember looked at her friends, who shared the same look, and it became very clear that this would be a very long week.

After their break, Ms. Houston had them up again with drills and practice and positions. She did not let up until three hours later with the girls panting and collapsing onto each other. The days blended together as Ms. Houson did not let up as she had promised. In the afternoons, Ember went job hunting with Camile and Rose as helpers.

Or they tried to be but their suggestions and offers drove Ember up the wall so most times, Ember ended the day jobless and with a headache.

And though, with rent looming over her head, Ember did not rush to find a job. Her thoughts and focus only on ballet which concerns Camille and Rosalie deeply.

To the point that they had ignored her wishes.

She had gone to her landlord, ready to plead for an extension when the woman said that it wasn't necessary, it had already been paid for.

She had been stumped on how that happened and started to seriously consider that the Prince had done it, and desperately wanted her to call him. But she immediately shot it down when she told Camille and Rosalie about her paid rent and they couldn't look her in the eye.

"You guys didn't!" Ember said.

"And so what if we did?" Camille said. "You're still jobless and was about to be homeless, so maybe you should be thankful that we stepped in at all."

"That wasn't your call."

"Oh, yes it was!"

Camille had jumped from her seat and got into Ember's face. Rosalie was quick to follow, putting herself in between them but that didn't stop the other from glaring at each other.

"I know that you wanted to be in this competition since your mom-"

"Don't." Ember hissed.

Camille paused, breathing sharply through her nose. "Since you found out that your mom was a ballerina but Ember, you were going to get thrown out! You still haven't found a job, and you've been a little too obsessive about becoming top 2. So there was no way you could juggle a job and this! Me and Rose only paid for this month so that your focus can be this competition. It's okay to ask for help sometimes, Em, just accept it this one time."

Ember stared hard at her friend before she deflated, looking angrily at the wall behind her.

"Fine. But next time, when I say I got this, respect my decision."

Camille and Rosalie both nodded and the trio let the situation go.

When the week of Elimination came, Ember a jitter of nerves and excitement. It had come down to this. After years of training and performing, she finally was going to get her shot at being in a competition that her mother had participated three times in. It was the only reason why she was obsessed with it.

Gabrielle Turner wasn't a famous ballerina but she was a recognizable one. Most of the older ballerinas talk fondly about her mom which only inspired and pushed her to do better. It was a legacy that she desperately wanted to carry and continue. And what better way to get it than getting on that stage and hearing the announcers mention that she was the daughter of The Gabrielle Turner? The ballerina was part of King Hugo's Selection.

It was really all that was remembered about her mother to Illea, that she was part of the King's Selection. Never her achievements have a ballerina but the fact that she made it to the Elite, hell, the top two, losing to Queen Isabella. In all of the articles that Ember had of her mother, it always started with Former Selected.

At the time she hadn't understood the dislike her mother had for the Royal Family but over time, she figured that it was one and two things. 1) that she was that close to becoming Queen, to becoming the One and lost to Isabella Acharya, a girl from Belcourt or 2) that after the Selection was done and over with, it still formed a shadow over her till her last days.

Ember, Camille, and Rosalie survived the first four days of elimination. On the fifth day, Rosalie was cut and the trio went to Camille and watched Rosalie's favorite movie and ate ice cream. They huddled together on the couch, Rosalie's head laying on Camille's shoulders and Ember petting her hair as she cried.

"My mom's going to kill me." Rosalie sobbed. "I shouldn't even be eating this. God, maybe I should've gone on that diet, practice more. . ."

"Shhh. . .it's okay, Rose." Camille said, rubbing her back. "There'll be other competitions and you'll do great in them and there's always next year."

"Tell that to her," Rose cried harder. "God, how did Tasha make it through but not me?"

"She probably sucked the guy's dick." Ember offered.

Rose snorted. "Em, that isn't nice."

"But it's possible," Camille said. "She was the last one to go through, and it would've definitely looked suspicious if she was the first to make it today."

Rose laughed at this and wiped her tears. "You guys are awful but I love you."

"We love you too," Camille said.

She helped Rose wipe away her tears, and they stared intently at the other.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Ember said, cutting into whatever moment they were having. "It's the three of us against the world, y'know."

Rosalie turned to her and laughed.

"You say it like the apocalypse."

"Uh, the fact that Tasha made cut-offs and you didn't, is the sign of the world ending," Ember said.

Rosalie smiled at this but it became clear to her friends that no matter how much they tried to lighten the mood, she would still be hurt over the cut. So they went back to the movie.

The next few days during try-outs felt weird without Rosalie but at the same time, it just pushed them to work harder and make it to the top two. They survived the sixth day but the seventh and final day was the most nerve-wracking one of them all.

That morning, Ember had woken up to her friends on either side of her. Rosalie was still asleep and Camille was on her phone scrolling through social media. Ember had squinted at the screen and saw that it was way too early in the morning for Camille to be up.

"Nervous?" Ember whispered.

Camille glanced over at her and shrugged.

"I don't know but I'm in the mood to watch cat videos."

Ember chuckled. "Oh, mood."

"Want to watch with me?" Camille asked.

Ember shook her head. That might be Camille's stress reliever but it wasn't hers.

"Nah, actually, I'll be right back."

Ember didn't bother to wait for a response as she got up.

She needed a moment alone anyway.

Her stress relief was a bit personal, and while she loved Camille and Rosalie, it wasn't something she was ready to share. She put on some clothes and headed to the kitchen to receive her mom's photo of the refrigerator. Then she was out the door.

She walked for about thirty minutes to the park that was completely empty. Despite the emptiness, and the sun barely rising in the horizon, Ember wasn't afraid. In fact, she felt right at home.

There was a slight breeze that went through her and she shivered as she zipped up her coat, and sat on a swing. She pulled out the picture of her mom and started to slowly push herself back and forth with her foot.

"It's been a while since I've done this mom," Ember started with a sigh. "Everything was fine until The Royal Family came and made me lose my job. . .and now this competition is literally in my grasp and. . .I wish you were here. It's not the same, the walk here, getting on the swings. . .It's hard to let go and jump, now. But I'm going to, I'm going to take this leap, and today, I'm going to work the hardest that I ever worked and damnit, I'm going to make it to the competition and I'm going to fucking win it."

As she spoke into the air, she pushed herself higher and higher til she was leveled to the bar. Her heart raced at the speed as she slid her mom's picture into her pocket and she leaped out of the swing. She landed on her feet, the impact vibrating through her body as she calmed her breathing. Ember wiped her brow and looked up at the sky and then back at the still swinging swing and nodded firmly.

Yes, today was hers for the taking and nobody was going to take that away from her.

When she had returned back to her apartment, her friends were up. Camille was making breakfast while Rosalie was sitting on the barstool, talking about something that was irrelevant. They looked really domestic and content, and Ember was ready to leave them be, to sneak off to her room but Camille had turned around, plate in her hand.

"Hey, loser, bring your ass over here and eat." She said, passing the plate to Rose.

Ember rolled her eyes and walked over to them, and sat in the other bar stool, while Camille fixed her plate.

"Today is the day, your fucking obssesser." Camille said. "All that you've worked for has come to this. I hope you get because bitch you deserve it but first eat and drink and get rid of all your jitters."

"I don't have jitters," Ember said, "they're all taken care of."

"That walk is what cured it?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

Ember shrugged and ate her food, ignoring the stares that her friends had.

"I hope you two do great," Rosalie said. "Do so well that they have to let go Tasha."

"Of course, babes, even if we don't make it which is well stupid because Ember is a fucking boss," Camille said. "We'll make sure Tasha can't get it either."

With that, once they were finished eating, they got ready for tryouts.

With Ember's promise stuck in her mind, she worked harder than she has ever worked, and she put everything on the line. This had been a dream since even before her mother's death, only amplified when she passed. She wasn't just doing it for herself but also for her mother who wouldn't be in a crowd to watch her perform.

And when the instructor told them to stop and Ember almost collapsed into Camille, sore and tired but eager to hear the results.

The judges converse with each other, for what felt like forever but were only 10 minutes before they went to the instructor with their turned and looked at the remaining five girls.

"I want to start off by saying, you have worked your asses off and all of you deserve to go to the competition. But sadly, there can only be two and it was such a hard decision. But the judges have decided, and the two ballerinas that's going to this year's International Ballet Competition. Camille Newton and Elizabeth Vixen congratulations."

And the world seemed to tilt on its axis as Ember registered who was going to the International Competition this year. Her eyes blurred with tears as her hearing dimmed to nothing.

This.

No.

This couldn't be right.

But she stood there, staring at the floor and realized with horror that she didn't get it. That her best wasn't enough and that her promise to her mother this morning was for nothing. Her chest felt tight as she looked over to her left and saw the look on Camille's face.

She had heard right. It went to Camille, and not her.

And before her friend could reach for her, to try to say sorry or something sympathetic, Ember turned and walked away. She grabbed her stuff and left.

She didn't bother waiting for Rosalie, who wanted to know what was wrong and who got it. She didn't wait as Camille and Rosalie grabbed her trying to get her to stop. In fact, she snapped on both of them before continuing home.

She walked home, which took her an hour and a half to do. But she was numb.

Even when she reached home, she didn't register it. She locked the door and walked to her room, where she shoved everything off the dresser and stared at her reflection. Her face was flush from crying, her face covered with tears, her hair disarray. Not at all the look, she thought she would have after tryouts. Ember sighed deeply and looked down at the mess she made. A photo of her and her mother laid on the ground along with her jewelry box and makeup. She squatted down and started to clean up.

Underneath the photo, was a piece of paper that was folded up. Ember frowned at this as she tried to recall what it was before unfolding it.

Written on it was a number, and just like that, the day she got fired came rushing back.

She bit her lip contemplating whether or not she should call the prince before she thought, why the hell not. She took out her phone and ignored the missed calls and texts from Camille and Rosalie and dialed the number instead.

As she placed the phone on her ear, her heart started to fast as the phone began to ring. What if it was too late to call the prince? Or for whatever reason in the last three, the prince changed his number? Or even, what if he didn't remember who she was and she would only appear like a stalker.

She swallowed hard and prayed that he wouldn't answer. That this was such a dumb idea and she should hang up the phone.

"_Hello?"_

Fuck.

Ember fell silent at the sound of the prince's voice, struggling to say words but none would come forth.

"_Hello? Who is this? How did you get this number?"_

Ember closed her eyes and tried to still the trembles in her hand. This was happening, the prince was on the other end and she couldn't even get herself to say hello. To even introduce herself.

"_Is this a joke? Because I don't think pranking the Prince of Illea is very funny-_

"It's me," Ember said, forcing the words out. "Ember Turner. The girl from the party. . .the one that spilled the drink all over you."

That it was the prince's turn to be silent.

This caused a twist in Ember's stomach and she couldn't help but babble on.

"I, uh, sorry that I didn't call earlier. I was busy, y'know finding a new job, umm, doing my ballerina classes. Did, I uh um, um mention that when we talk? I dunno, it's been a couple of weeks and I can completely understand if-"

"Ember Turner? You said your name is Ember Turner?"

Ember blinked at the interruption, and she was surprised by the excitement in his voice.

"Uh, yes, why?"

"Thank God you decided to call me! I thought you threw away my number or something. Or wasn't interested in calling me." Prince Alexandre said. "I have something to tell you, it's going to be a little hard to believe but God, listen, we'll figure it out okay?"

Ember frowned at this. "Figure what out?"

"Okay, alright, I didn't plan this all the way out but, the reason why I even decided to come to Belcourt. Was to find you. Listen, Ember-"

The prince was cut off by something in the background. Ember couldn't hear it but the tone of everything seemed off. She sat down on her bed as her mind began to race. What in the world did the Prince of Illea want to tell her and why on earth was it something that _they _could figure out together?

"Um, I have to go." Prince Alexandre mumbled. "I got to get ready for the Report. I really just wanted to-okay, how about this? I'll call you back okay? This is seriously really important and well, I would like this to come from my dad but it's got to come from me. But I tell you right after the Report. In fact, as soon as I announce my Selection officially, I'll call you and tell you everything. This is really going to change your world Ember, and not just yours but me and my family. But it'll be fine cause we'll go through this together."

"What? What are you talking about? You can't just say all of this and not tell me." Ember said.

Her face grew hot as irritation grew inside her.

"What the hell man, just tell me before you go!"

"I'm sorry, I really am but I have to go now but I promise I'll explain everything."

"Wait-"

_Click. _

The phone went dead and Ember dropped it to her bed, in disbelief.

What the actual fuck.


End file.
